A Pirates Life For Me
by RocktheSocks
Summary: Serenity Swann has been living with her cousin Elizabeth and Uncle for the past two years. Everything is going fine until someone from Serenity's past shows up to cause nothing but havoc...SMPOTC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Pirates of the Caribbean. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a dollar to my name, please do not sue me!_**

Rated T: Just because I don't know what will be written, and there might be a few foul words.

It will be based around Serena's character from Sailor Moon, and will be in the Pirates of the Caribbean setting and story line. If you do not like either, do not read. And if you like the idea then by all means read and review; after all this is my first story on here :)

Note: Flashbacks and dreams will be done in _italic_, thoughts will be put in , and talking will be done in quotes " ".

* * *

_The woman gasped for air as she clenched the edge on the bed. Sweat slowly slid down her face as she concerted on the task at hand. "Just one more push, Miss" the doctor announced. The young woman bit down on the stick in her mouth as pain ripped through her body. Once again she tightly gripped the side of the bed as she leaned forward. Seconds later the woman collapsed back on the bed gasping for air. A nurse walked up to the doctor who sat at the end of the bed. "Is everything all right?" the nurse asked. The doctor frowned and shook his head sadly. He rose up from his seat with the lifeless body of the woman's child in his hands. "I'm sorry Ma'am. She just wasn't strong enough." the doctor apologized. Tears slide down the woman's face at the sight of the child's body. The quiet room was then taken over by a scream of pain and sorrow._

**Port Royal, Jamaica: 1653**

The woman gasped as she sprang up in her bed, sweat sliding down her face. She looked around the room, realizing that it had been a dream slowly began to sink in. Twenty-three-year-old Serenity Swann slowly slid out of her bed and calmly walked over to her make-up mirror. Taking a seat at the vanity mirror, she took a close look at her self. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffy from her tears. Her beautiful sunshine blonde hair was all tossed around and sticking up in various places. "God, I look like hell!" she groaned as she banged her head on the table.

Eighteen-year-old Elizabeth Swann slowly pulled up the top drawer of her desk and removed the book sitting in the drawer. After sitting the book aside she carefully popped opened up the base of the drawer to reveal her secret hiding place. Elizabeth stared at the only contents of the secret spot before finally picking it up. Elizabeth's blue eyes gazed at the small pirates' medallion in her hand. The medallion was gold with many different signs and objects engraved into it. The most noticeable object was a skull that was engraved in the center of the medallion. Elizabeth slowly walked over and looked at herself in the mirror. She moved slowly as she carefully strung the medallion around her neck. After tying the string around her neck that held the medallion her arms dropped to her sides as she stared at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth continued to stare at herself for a moment until the sound of her bedroom door begin thrown open, broke her out of her trance.

Elizabeth quickly spun around to see her older cousin Serenity barging into her room. "Lizzy, dear I hope you're wide awake!" Serenity announced with a bright smile on her face.

Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her cousin. "Yes, Serena I am awake!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Good! Because I came to make sure you were not still snoring away. Uncle is on his way up here, and you don't want him to catch you asleep!" Serenity laughed.

"I don't snore!" Elizabeth huffed crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say!" Serenity grinned. Serenity softly laughed at his cousin's fake hurt expression until a gleam of light caught her eyes. Serenity stopped laughing and looked over at Elizabeth.

"What!" Elizabeth questioned seeing Serenity's curious expression.

"What is that you are wearing?" Serenity asked walking over towards Elizabeth to get a closer look at the piece of jewelry. Elizabeth's eyes quickly widen realizing that she was still wearing the pirates' medallion. "Oh it's nothing, something I found on the beach." Elizabeth announced trying to hide the medallion.

Before she could hide it Serenity quickly picked it up and looked at it. Elizabeth looked at her cousin worried that Serenity would tell her father that Elizabeth had a pirate medallion. Please don't recognize what it is Elizabeth prayed. Serenity stared at the pirates' medallion with a suspicious look. "Quite interesting Lizzy! If I were you, I wouldn't let Uncle see that!" Serenity whispered. Elizabeth looked at Serenity with a relieved expression, "You are quite right."

A knock at the door caused both girls to turn sharply to the door. "Elizabeth? Are you all right? Are you decent?" came the Governor's voice.

Serenity turned to watch as Elizabeth quickly tucked the medallion into her bodice of her nightgown. "Yes, yes!" Elizabeth shouted giving her father the okay to come in. Serenity watched as her uncle walked into the room with two ladies' maids behind him.

"Still abed at this hour?" Governor Swann announced as one of the maids opened Elizabeth's curtains letting sun into the room. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." Governor Swann replied looking at his daughter.

Serenity smiled as she made her way away from her uncle and cousin. "If you would excuse me Uncle, Lizzy I have something I must do." Serenity announced bowing to her Uncle. "Yes, of course." Governor Swann smiled at his niece before turning back to his daughter.

"Well here it is!" Governor Swann announced showing Elizabeth the new pink dress he had bought for her.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth announced taking the dress out the box to look at it more.

"Isn't it?" Governor Swann smiled. Elizabeth smiled at her father as she held the dress up to herself. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth smiled at her father.

Governor Swann smiled at his daughter, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He then turned and nodded at the maids to help Elizabeth put on the dress. As Elizabeth stood behind the changing wall, Governor Swann turned facing it. "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." he replied.

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked confused lending out to look at her father.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Governor Swann announced. Elizabeth smiled as she stared at her father, "I knew it!"

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" Governor Swann replied. The maids began to lace up Elizabeth's corsets causing her to gasp because of its tightness. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Governor Swann continued.

Elizabeth gasped again as the maids pulled on the strings. "It's difficult to say." she gasped.

Governor Swann looked confused, "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

Elizabeth struggled to get use to the dress as she replied, "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." As she announced this, a servant entered the room. "Milord you have a visitor." the servant announced to the Governor.

Serenity made her way down the stairs holding her lite blue dress up so it would not drag on the ground. Her sunshine blonde hair that would normally fall a few inches past her shoulders was pulled back and curled. She had on a touch on make-up since she was going to the Norrington's ceremony. Walking down the stairs Serenity noticed a man around the age of nineteen standing in the waiting hall. The man had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and a bit of facial hair that was around his mouth. "Well, hello Will!" Serenity announced as she reached the lower floor.

"Ms. Serena, how are you?" William Turner asked with a smile at the sight of the Governor's niece.

"I am doing quite well, Will. If you are waiting to see Lizzy she will be down in a minute!" Serenity replied with a sly grin. She watched as a Will turn a deep red.

"No...I came here to deliver the Governor's order." Will replied quite quickly.

Serenity then noticed the case in Will's arm. "Well so you have. Yet, you still get to kill two birds with one stone." Serenity smiled. Will blushed again knowing Serenity was implying he got to deliver his order and see the woman he was madly in love with.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." the Governor announced as he made his way down the stairs. Will looked away from Serenity and turned to the Governor.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." Will exclaimed as he took the sword out of the case. Will then unsheathed the sword so the Governor who examined it. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Will announced pointing out the features. He then preceded to balance the sword, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will smiled as he flipped the sword around and held it out for the Governor to take.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto your Master. Hmm?" Governor Swann announced.

Will smiled at the Governor and gave a small bow, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Serenity smiled at Will's reply knowing that it was Will who made the sword not the blacksmith Mr. Brown.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs drew the attention of all three individuals in the waiting room. Governor Swann smiled at the sight of Elizabeth in her new dress, "Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Elizabeth smiled at her father and then turned to look at Serenity and Will.

At the sight of Will, Elizabeth's smile widened and she hurried faster down the stairs."Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

Will opened his eyes in shock and he began to blush, "About me?"

Governor Swann gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?"

Elizabeth ignored her father's comment as she continued, "It was about the day we met, do you remember?"

Will continued to blush, "How could I forget Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will replied with a bow.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Governor Swann chuckled walking out the front door.

"Good day, Mister Turner." Elizabeth replied with a sly smile.

"Good day Will." Serenity replied turning and walking side by side with Elizabeth. As they walked out the front door Serenity leaned over towards Elizabeth, "Good going Elizabeth, as if you couldn't be more obvious." Elizabeth looked at her cousin and laughed as they climbed into the carriage.

Meanwhile Will walked out of the house to watch the carriage pull away. "Good day...Elizabeth." he whispered.

* * *

He stood on the ship's mast staring at the approaching island. His long black hair was kept out of his face by a red bandanna that he always wore. He had some beads in his hair that were to keep the few braids he had from unraveling. He had a lite beard, but a full mustache and scruff on his chin. Two braids fell his chin that were also held together by beads. He wore a slight puffy shirt that was once white, but was stained over the time he wore it. He wore dark gray pants with brown boots that came up his calf. He also wore a long dark gray vest that went all the way to mid thigh. Tied around him was strip sash and a belt where his gun was securely lodged. He wore dark eyes make-up giving him the appearance of a pirate, in which he was one. As the ship continued its travel to the island, thirty-year-old Captain Jack Sparrow looked down to see water in the small ship. He quickly leapt down and used a bucket to empty water out of the ship. As Jack empty the water he noticed three corpses hanging from a near by rock. The sign 'pirates ye be warned' hung next to them. At the sight of the corpses Jack removed his hat and bowed to them.

The men at the docks of Port Royal were hard at work trying to get some lose animals onto a boat. One man was trying to direct one of his friends, but was side tracked by the site of a floating bucket. The man glanced at the bucket then up to see a very unusual site. Floating into the port was a man standing on top of a ship's mast, while the rest of the ship was under water. The ship continued to float forward carrying the man all the way to the docks. As if by fate the boat stopped moving as soon as it got close enough to the dock for the man.

Jack Sparrow smiled as he stepped off the ship's mast and right onto the dock. Jack began to walk away up the dock, but was stopped by the Harbor Master, "What-hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Both Jack and the Harbor Master turn and look at the sunken boat before looking at each other again. "And I should need to know your name." the Harbor Master continued.

Jack looked at the man before pulling three shillings out of his pocket and dropping them on the Harbor Master's book. "What d'ye say to three shillings…and we forget the name?" Jack replied.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." the Harbor Master replied with a smile before walking away. Jack turned to leave and noticed the Harbor Master's money pouch sitting on a table. Jack then looked to see the Harbor Master looking at the now sunken ship. Jack smiled as he picked up the pouch and continued on his way.

Jack made his was way from the public dock to the port of the royal army officials. Having heard music coming from the fort Jack knew that something important was going on which meant no one would be around to stop him from taking a new ship. Jack turned down the Navy's dock to see Port Royal's most famous ships the Dauntless and the Interceptor. Jack smiled seeing the Interceptor was already at port. As Jack walked down the dock he was stopped by two men.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Lieutenant Murtogg announced with Lieutenant Mullroy standing next to him. Both men stopped Jack before he could make it any farther down the dock.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack replied as he began to walk down the dock again. However, before he could get any where he was stopped again. Jack sighed as he looked at the two men, "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg replied.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a…" Jack replied moving a little bit. "A ship like that...makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." comparing the Dauntless to the Interceptor.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Murtogg replied.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast-nigh un-catch able…the Black Pearl." Jack replied pointing at the men.

Mullroy laughed, "Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg announced turning towards Mullroy.

"No, no its not." Mullroy replied.

"Yes, it is I've seen it." Murtogg answered.

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You've haven't seen it!"

"Yes, yes I have."

" You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy about shouted at Murtogg.

"No." Murtogg replied.

"No!" Mullroy replied quite happily.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Murtogg replied. By this time after watching the men fight, Jack slowly crept away. As the men continued to fight Jack made his way onto the Interceptor and its wheel.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Murtogg smiled.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor…" Mullroy begins, but stops when they noticed Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Murtogg yelled.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" Mullroy yelled as both men ran up to Jack pointing their guns at him.

"I'm sorry its just a pretty boat. Ship...Ship!" Jack replied.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked his gun still pointed at Jack.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." Jack replied with a grin.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg shouted.

Jack smiled, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Murtogg yelled.

"I think he was telling the truth." Mullroy replied glancing at Murtogg.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg grunted.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack grinned.

* * *

"Uncle!" came the shout causing Governor Swann to turn around. He smiled as his eyes fell upon his niece Serenity. "Yes, Serenity. What is it?" he asked.

"Uncle, is it alright if I take the carriage back to the house. I have a few things I need to do before I go to the orphanage tonight." Serenity announced.

Governor Swann smiled, "Since the ceremony is over you can. Have fun Serenity." He watched as a bright smile overtook her features.

"Thank you Uncle." Serenity replied kissing him on the cheek before heading to the carriage.

Elizabeth sighed as she continued to fan herself. It is to bloody hot for this. she thought.

"Elizabeth!" came a voice from behind her. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the sight of Commodore Norrington. "Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth nodded and follows Norrington to the platform that overlooked the ocean. "You look lovely today Elizabeth." Norrington announces as he looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at him as she continued to fan herself. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Norrington exclaimed glancing at Elizabeth before looking away.

As Norrington continued to talk Elizabeth began to hunch over, "I can't breathe."

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Norrington replies not looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped slightly as she fell forward off the side. Norrington turned around at the noise and gasped at the sight of Elizabeth slamming into the water below. "Elizabeth!" Norrington screamed getting ready to leap in after her.

Lieutenant Gillette quickly ran and stopped Norrington, "Sir, the rocks it's a miracle she missed them."

"...and then they made me their chief." Jack announced telling Murtogg and Mullroy a story. All three men stop talking as they hear shouting and turn to see a young woman hit the water. "Will you be saving her?" Jack asked looking at Mullroy.

"I can't swim." Mullroy replied.

Jack glanced over a Murtogg who shock his head. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." Jack announced, as he handed his things to the two guards. "Don't lose these." Jack shouted before diving into the water.

Elizabeth's body slowly sunk to the both of the ocean. As her body was sinking the pirate medallion slipped out from her dress and began to float. All over a sudden a rush power sprung out of the medallion as if calling for someone.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked Mullroy has to seeing a ripple in the ocean. Mullroy shrugged his shoulders, and then both men looked up as the wind change direction.

Serenity was just about to enter the house when she felt a strange rush of energy and a change in the wind. Stopping she turned around and glance back at the fort. What was that? she wondered before she continued on inside.

Jack swam down to the sea floor where the young woman was. Grabbing her he kicked off the ground pushing him and the woman to the surface. After reaching the surface Jack began to swim towards the dock, but was pulled under again. Damn dress. Jack curses mentally as he ripped the heavy fabric off the woman.

Murtogg rushed and took hold of the woman. "I got her! She's not breathing." Murtogg shouted.

"Move." Jack yelled pulling a small knife out of his pocket. He drops to his knees and cuts opens Elizabeth's corset. Finally freed from the horrible thing Elizabeth began to spit up water and gasp for air.

"Never would have thought of that!" Mullroy announced surprised.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack replied as something caught his eye. He quickly reached down and picked up the pirate medallion to look at it. "Where did you that?" Jack whispered looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared at him before grabbing it back from him. "Oh your feet!" came Norrington's voice. Jack looked up to see a sword pointed at him.

Jack quickly leapt up as an older man helped up Elizabeth. "Elizabeth are you alright?" Governor Swann asked worriedly.

"Yes! I'm fine." Elizabeth replied.

Governor Swann then looked over to see Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset. Murtogg noticed the Governor's angry look which causes him to quickly drop the corset and point to Jack. Governor Swann glanced over at Jack and frowned, "Shoot him!"

All the soldiers quickly pointed their guns at Jack before Elizabeth stopped them, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington raised his hand causing the soldiers to lower there weapons. "I believe thanks are in order!" Norrington announced holding out his hand. Jack looked at the man's hand study it for a second before actually taking it. As they are shaking hands Norrington quickly pushed Jack's sleeve up to see a burn in the shape of a 'P' to represent pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked.

Governor Swann glared at the man, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered as he pushed Jack's sleeve up more revealing a tattoo. Norrington looked at the tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington glared at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir!" Jack replied.

Norrington glared at him, " I don't see you ship...Captain."

Jack grinned, "I'm in the market is it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg announced.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy replied handing Norrington, Jack's things.

Norrington first looked at Jack's pistol. "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington announced. He then pulled out Jack's sword and looked at him, And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But, you have heard of me." Jack grinned before he was pulled forward to where his chain awaited for him.

Elizabeth quickly stormed after them, "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life."

Norrington sighed and looked at Elizabeth, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack quickly turned and glared at Norrington, "Though it seems enough to condemn him." After putting on Jack's chains Gillette then moves to retrieve his gun. "Finally." Jack announced after Gillette moved away. Jack moved forward and quickly wrapped his chains around Elizabeth's neck.

All the soldiers quickly raised their guns and pointed them at Jack and Elizabeth. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack grinned.

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth replied taking Jack's things from Norrington.

"Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." Jack grinned slyly. Elizabeth frowned as she began to strap on Jack's sword. "Easy on the good's love." Jack grin causing Norrington to roll his eyes.

"Your despicable." Elizabeth hissed.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack quickly pushed Elizabeth and jumped onto a bean and kicked a leaver causing a beam of wood to fall from a crane. Jack held onto the rope that was tided to the beam which pulled him into the air. As Jack held onto the rope the crane began to rotate causing Jack to rotate in circles above the soldiers. Seeing a beam next to the crane Jack let go over the rope and landed on the beam. "Will you shoot him now!" Governor Swann shouted.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled. The soldier began to shoot at Jack, causing him to run. As Jack reached the end of the beam he noticed a rope tided from the dock to the street. Quickly throwing his chains over the rope Jack slid down the rope to the street below. "After him!" Norrington yelled causing the soldiers to run after Jack. Norrington begins to follow behind the soldiers, "Gillette , Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

* * *

As the soldiers ran by, Jack took his chance to dash into a building to find some way to get rid of his hideous chains. Entering the door closes to him Jack discovered that he had walked into the best building in town, the Blacksmith. Quickly grabbing a hammer Jack tried to break the chains, however, after a few tries and with nothing happening he stop. Great, just great. Jack thought. However, the sight of a donkey chained up to a piece of machinery gave Jack an idea. Grabbing a hold of a hot poker Jack and spurred the donkey causing the donkey to move and which in turned made the machinery move. Quickly Jack threw the chains on the machine and after they when under a wheel they broke in two. "Yes!" Jack exclaimed in happiness. As Jack was about to walk to get his things, the door to the Blacksmith shop opened.

Will walked back into the shop and quickly went over to stop the donkey. After calmly the donkey down Will looked over to see a hammer laying in place he didn't leave it after. "That isn't where I left you." Will spoke to himself. Glancing over Will noticed a hat sitting on the table, as he reached out for it a sword slapped his hand away. Looking up Will's eyes meet a pair of dark brown eyes.

"You're the one they're hunting, the pirate!" Will exclaimed at the sight of the man before him.

Jack looked at the boy closely, He looks familiar. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

Will glared at him, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Jack grinned and then began to move away, "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" However, before Jack could get anywhere Will pulls out a sword and holds it at Jack. Jack slowly turned and looked at Will, "Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will shouted.

Jack grinned as he pulled out his own sword, "Only a little." The two began to spar both blocking each other's strikes. Jack stepped back for a second, "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here;" Jack steps to his side, and Will matches him by moving the other way. "Very good. Now I step again." Jack stepped once more causing Will once again to move. However, with this movement it put Jack closer to the door.

"So long." Jack announced as he turned to the door. Before Jack was about to exit Will threw his sword barring the exit so Jack couldn't escape. Jack turned around with an angry look on his face, "That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Quickly Will grabbed the hot poker Jack had earlier and they begin the so spar again. After fighting for a few minutes Jack knocks the poker out of Will's hand. Will back away from Jack and towards the machine where he grabs two more swords. Jack looks at all the swords that are hanging from the machine, "Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!" Will shouted.

As they continue to spar Jack smiles, " You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will shouted following Jack onto a cart. The two continue to sword fight as they balance themself on the cart. With a quick movement Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart. Jack quickly pulled his legs up hanging onto the chain trying to pull the sword out.

As Will jumps back on the cart, the sword gives out causing Jack to fall back to the cart, catapulting Will towards the rafters. Jack quickly stands up and looks around to see Will no where in sight. However, a noise causes Jack to look up in time to see Will cut a heavy sack full of wood from the rafters. The sack hits the other end of the cart which sends Jack catapulting up to the rafters. The two continue to fight on the rafters jumping from beam to beam until Jack fell off. Will smiles and jumps down to finish Jack off. As he races towards Jack, Jack pulls out a bag of sand and throws it at Will. Will quickly moves to shield his eyes and when he looks back Jack is standing in front of him holding his pistol. "You cheated!" Will exclaimed.

"Hello, pirate!" Jack shouted. Suddenly the two were disturbed by men shouting and banging on the door.

"Move away!" Jack yelled at Will.

"No!" Will shouted.

"Please move!" Jack pleaded.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will shouted back.

Suddenly Jack chocked his pistol and aims at Will, "This shot is not meant for you!"

Will looked at Jack surprised by his comment. All of a sudden a bottle of alcohol crashes over Jack's head causing him to fall unconscious. Will looks at the Mr. Brown the Blacksmith in surprise as the soldier finally break down the doors.

Norrington walks in and over to the group of men, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir" was Mr. Brown's reply causing Will to roll his eyes.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington announced as two men picked up Jack.

* * *

Serenity noticed the carriage as it made its way up the road. She smiled as she quickly picked up the toys and clothes she had made for the children at the orphanage. After gathering everything she made her way downstairs to get in the carriage. As she walked down the stairs she noticed all the maids running around in quite a hurry.

"Quickly get some blankets!" she heard one shout.

"What's going on?" Serenity exclaimed causing many of the maids to stop and turn around.

"Something has happen to Miss..." one of the maids began, yet she was cut off by the front door being thrown open. Serenity looked towards the front door and quickly covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. There at the front door was Elizabeth in her underdress completely soaked.

Elizabeth glared at Serenity when she noticed her dear cousin laughing. "It's not funny!" Elizabeth shouted walking into the house where a maid threw a towel around her.

"Are you sure? What happened to you Lizzy?" Serenity laughed.

Elizabeth turned to her cousin after the maids handed her a cup of tea. "That god forsake corset was to tight, I couldn't breath. I passed out when Commodore Norrington was proposing and I fell over the side of the fort into the ocean." Elizabeth exclaimed.

Elizabeth glared at Serenity as she giggled, "I never thought the idea of marry Norrington would make you freak out so badly you would try to kill yourself."

"I didn't try to kill myself, anyways I was conscious and just floated in the water until I was saved!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Serenity gave Elizabeth a curious look when she noticed an unusual amount of excitement in her voice. "Why are you so excited that you about drowned?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, you will not believe who saved me!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Was it Will?" Serenity smiled shyly.

"No, and don't say that. Serenity I was saved by a pirate!" Elizabeth squealed.

"A pirate? In Port Royal? Has he already been hung?" Serenity asked.

Serenity about jump back as Elizabeth turned towards her. "No, that's just it. Norrington was going to hang him, yet when they put the chains on him, he wrapped them around my throat. He then used me as hostage to escape. Now all the soldiers are running around looking for him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"And this excites you? The fact you were used as a hostage! I swear Lizzy you get weirder everyday. Now if you excuse me I am on my way to the orphanage." Serenity replied walking towards the door.

"But Serenity, its wasn't being the hostage that was exciting it was the fact that I got to meet the famous pirate Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth shouted as her cousin walked out the door. Elizabeth was expecting for her cousin to ask what he was like, but the sound of things crashing to the ground was not what she expected. Elizabeth looked out the front door to see her cousin standing still on the steps all the clothes and toys were on the ground. "Serena, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Serenity slowly turned around and looked at her cousin with a worried expression. "Who did you say the pirate was?" Serenity whispered.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth watched as a look she had never seen appeared on Serenity's features. "I will be at the orphanage Lizzy, and I will probably be there to late tonight." Serenity replied softly as she bent down and picked all her things up.

What's wrong with her? Elizabeth wondered as she watched Serenity climb into the carriage.

Jack crumbled as he sat in the jail cell rubbing the back of his head. Stupid blacksmith. he thought. The sound of whistling and 'here doggie' caused him to look over to the other cell. About five men were sitting in the jail cell trying to get the dog that laid by the stairs to come to them by motivating the dog with a bone. The reason they wanted the dog so badly was because the dog had the jail cell keys in its mouth. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack grin glancing at the other men.

One of the prisoners frowned at Jack, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." The men were about to continued the act of getting the dog over to them when the sound of the door from the fort opened. All the prisoners quickly hid the bone and backed away from the cell door fearing it would be a guard. However, they were quickly relieved when the sight of Serenity Swann greeted them.

"Well, good day Ms. Swann." the prisoner who had spoke to Jack announced.

So Elizabeth just can't stay away! Jack laughed to himself. He looked up expecting the sight of Elizabeth Swann to greet him, yet he was greeted by something he never expected.

She walked over and stood just a few feet away from the door. "Hello Jack!" Serenity exclaimed. She watched as his brown eyes went wide with shock and he slowly began to stand up from his seat.

"Sere?" she heard him whispered. Meanwhile the prisoners were watching with interest wondering how the kind hearted Serenity Swann, knew the fierce Jack Sparrow. Jack walked up to the cell door wrapping his hands around the bars. He stared at her in shock and thousands of questions were running through his head.

"At first I didn't believe it when Elizabeth told me you were the one that save her. After all, you are more selfish then generous." Serenity replied.

Jack looked at her a hurt expression on his face which quickly disappeared. "Come on Sere, you can't tell me your still angry?" Jack whispered looking at her. He watched as her eyes narrowed knowing fully well he had just angered her.

"Still angry, Jack? Angry does not compare to what I am feeling. It's only been three years. It's not exactly something you get over from in a day." she hissed leaning forward.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jack replied.

"Then how did you mean it?" Serenity glared. Jack back away from the door and looked at her.

"Why did you come here Serenity? Did you come just to fight?" he asked.

"No..." she whispered. Jack turned back to her and walked back to the door.

"Then why did you come?" he whispered looking her in eyes. He watched as an emotion that he had not seen in years pass through her eyes.

"Goodbye Jack. Enjoy your stay in Port Royal." Serenity replied turning to walk away.

As Serenity was about to walk up the stairs Jack's voice stopped her, "There going to hang me!"

She stopped and turned around, "So?"

She watched as Jack frowned, "Are you going to be there?"

He looked at the blank expression on her face as she stared at him, "Of course." With that Serenity turned and walked out of room leaving Jack to stare at where she had just been.

* * *

As you can see all the story comes from Pirates of the Caribbean (which I do not own). The entire plot will come from Pirates of the Caribbean. Serena hasn't had that big of a roll, but it will get bigger as the story continues. **Once again I do not own Sailor Moon or Pirates of the Caribbean, I hope I got that cleared up. **If you decide to review, I would really appreciate it do to the fact this is my first story. Love, RocktheSocks. (Once again I don't own anything.) And if you can't tell it will be a Serenity/Jack pairing. Edited somewhat 7/29 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Pirates of the Caribbean. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a dollar to my name, please do not sue me!_**

Rated T: Just because I don't know what will be written, and there might be a few foul words.

It will be based around Serena's character from Sailor Moon, and will be in the Pirates of the Caribbean setting and story line. If you do not like either, do not read. And if you like the idea then by all means read and review; after all this is my first story on here :)

Note: Flashbacks and dreams will be done in _italic_, thoughts will be put in , and talking will be done in quotes " ".

* * *

Serenity smiled as she tucked the young girl into bed. "Thank you Ms. Serena!" the little girl smiled.

"Welcome Abby." Serenity smiled as she kissed the girl on the forehead. Serenity slowly stood up and began to walk out of the room after tucking in the last child. After leaving one of the many bedrooms that were found in the house; Serenity headed downstairs to the main floor of the orphanage. She headed into the living to see a woman who was in her forties reading a book by the fire.

The head mistress of the orphanage Sarah looked up with a smile at Serena. "Hello, Serena! Are all the children asleep?" Sarah asked.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, Ms. Sarah they are. I just tucked Abby into bed, and as far as I know the other children were asleep."

Sarah smiled once more at Serena as she put away her book, "When is your Uncle coming to get you?"

Serenity lifted up the edge of her dress as she took a seat, "I told the driver that once he picked up Uncle to return here and pick me up."

"That's very good dear. Governor Swann shouldn't be that long at the fort. I really appreciate your help tonight, and I know the children just love it when you visit." Sarah smiled.

Sarah watched as Serenity smiled and nodded, "No that you for allowing me to help you. I love children, so I really appreciate you letting me help take care of them."

Sarah's smile grew as she looked at Serenity, ( I have never met someone so caring and generous before.) "So how is Elizabeth faring?" Sarah questioned.

"She's is quite fine! She was only a little wet." Serenity giggled.

"And what of the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, have you heard anything about him yet?" Sarah asked with a curious face.

Sarah watched as Serenity suddenly went silent and a frown appeared on her lips. "The guards caught him in the Blacksmith. Apparently he is sitting in the cells waiting to be hung." Serenity replied.

* * *

The ship quietly lurked into the bay of Port Royal. The boat was made of very dark wood that almost appeared black. Its black sails blended into the darkness of the night making them invisible. The figure on the front of the ship was a woman carved out of wood reaching for the sky. The boat slowly crept to the middle of the bay without catching the attention of any of Port Royal's guards. Only seconds late after the boat came to a halt the first cannon was unleashed.

Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann slowly walked along the top of the fort as they had a discussion about Elizabeth. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann questioned.

"No, Governor I am afraid she hasn't." Norrington replied looking down.

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?" Governor Swann smiled. "Very bleak." Norrington replied with a frown. As the two continued to walk Governor Swann slowly came to a stop as he heard a strange noise.

"What's that noise?" Governor Swann asked.

Norrington glanced over towards the bay as he heard the noise. His eyes went wide at the approaching site, "Cannon fire!" Commodore Norrington quickly tackled the Governor in order to protect him as the cannon ball came flying past them. "Return fire!" Norrington shouted from the ground where he and Governor Swann laid.

(I can't believe she was in Port Royal all this time. The niece of a Governor, I never knew she was from that high of society) Jack thought to himself. Suddenly the sounds of cannon fire caught his attention. Jack sat still for a minute listing to the cannons before his eyes went wide. "I know those guns!" he said to himself. Jack quickly leapt up and looked out his cell's window noticing the ship in the bay right away. "It's the Pearl." he whispered.

Gasps came from the cell next to him causing him to look to his left. All of the other prisoners were looking at him as if he just announced death itself was coming for them. One of the prisoners stood up with fear in his eyes. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." he whispered.

Jack smirked, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

* * *

The small boats were getting closer to the shore and already the shouts of chaos could be heard. The approaching boats had come from the black ship and many townspeople who had been awoken by the cannons could see the figures in the boats. There were dozens of them all fierce looking and all screaming. The sight of that many pirates sent many of the townspeople running in fear.

Serenity ran out the orphanage's front door at the sound of the cannons. She ran past a few buildings to the edge of the hill that overlooked Port Royal's bay. As soon as she looked over the hill, her eyes went wide in horror. Dozens of pirates were leaping from their paddle boats and onto the town's shore. "My god." Serenity whispered in horror. Quickly she turned around and lifted her skirt to run back to the orphanage.

Sarah looked at Serenity with worry as Serenity came running down the street her skirt almost pulled up to her knees. "Serena, what's going on?" Sarah shouted.

"Pirates! Quickly get inside! We have to barricade the door." Serenity gasped as she pushed Sarah back into the orphanage.

"Pirates! Are you sure?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes, dozens. Hurry we need to block the door! They could be here any minute." Serenity shouted running to find something to block the door with. Sarah looked around in fright not knowing what to know.

"Sarah, what's going on?" came a young voice. Sarah looked up the stairs to see that a lot of the children had awoken.

"Get back to bed and lock the doors now! Do not come out until Serena or I come get you!" Sarah shouted. All the children who stood at the top of the stairs quickly shattered back to their rooms.

"Help me Sarah!" Serenity shouted as she was pushing a large table toward the door. Sarah did not even stop to think as she quickly ran to assist the younger girl.

Elizabeth dodged the falling chandelier running into the dining slamming the doors shut. She quickly grabbed a candle stick holder and jammed it onto both door knobs to prevent the pirates from pulling open the doors. (That should hold them for a second) she thought running to grab a sword from the holder above the mantel. (Why isn't this coming out? Blood Hell!) Elizabeth screamed mentally in frustration as she shook the sword trying to get it out of the holder. Suddenly the sound of something slamming against the door caused her to look up. Quickly she dropped the useless sword and ran to hide in a storage closet.

The door burst open to reveal two pirates who were both looking for Elizabeth. The pirate Pintel was rather short and very closer to being fully bald. The only hair on his head was very long and fell from the side instead of the scalp's top. The other pirate Ragetti was much taller and had a wood eye to replace his eye he had lost. Both men looked around the room confused as to where the girl had gone. "We know you're here, Poppet." Pintel hissed.

"Poppet." Ragetti repeated with a smile.

"Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you." Pintel announced. Ragetti looked at Pintel with a confused expression only to receive a glare. Ragetti quickly understood Pintel was lying which caused Ragetti to smile. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Pintel whispered.

"Gold calls..." Ragetti replied with a laugh. Pintel smiled as he noticed one of the rugs on the floor had been pushed away. He then noticed a strange line on the wall.

Elizabeth quietly picked up the medallion that was still wrapped around her neck. She ran her finger over it and slowly looked up as the small bit of light that had been shining into the closet disappeared. Elizabeth looked up and right into the eyes of the smaller pirate. "Ello, poppet." Pintel grinned reaching to grab her.

"Parley!" Elizabeth shouted stepping back before the pirate could lay a hand on her.

"What?" Ragetti asked in surprise.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates' Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." Elizabeth shouted.

"I know the code." Pintel hissed feeling quite insulted.

"If an adversary demand's parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth announced quite proud of herself.

"To hell with the code." Ragetti shouted reaching to grab Elizabeth.

Pintel quickly stopped him with a smile, "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

Sarah screamed as some of the windows were shattered. "Sarah! Help me!" Serenity shouted from the other room. Sarah ran to the room to see Serenity pushing the furniture even more against the door. "They're trying to get the door open! They're so strong their even pushing the furniture!" Serenity replied. Sarah quickly rushed forward and started to help. However, with a quick glance out the window next to the door she could see three pirates trying to push the door open.

"Oh god!" Sarah whispered in fright.

"Ms. Serena, Ms. Sarah what's going on?" came a small voice. Serenity and Sarah both turned to see four-year-old Abby standing next to a window looking out.

"No, Abby move!" Serenity shouted. As soon as the words left Serenity's mouth the window suddenly shattered and two muddy hands grabbed the little girl who screamed. "Abby!" Serenity shouted running away from the barricade and out the now broken window.

Abby screamed as she saw all the horrible looking men running around. A look of complete horror entered her eyes as the pirate who had her by the arms laughed to one of his fellow pirates about selling her. "No!" Abby screamed trying to get away from the men. She began to shake from side to side trying to get the attention of one of the many townspeople who were running around.

"Let her go!" came a very commanding voice.

The pirate who held little Abby by the arm turned around to see a very beautiful woman walking up to him. "Look at what we have here boys!" the pirate laughed catching the attention of the three pirates who were trying to break into the orphanage to see if there was anything of value in there. The three pirates turned and when they saw the woman, large smiles appeared on their faces.

"I said let her go!" Serenity shouted marching up to the pirate.

"And why would I do that? This little thing could be sold for a lot!" the pirate laughed.

"Serena!" Abby screamed reaching for her role model.

"I am warning you! Let her go!" Serenity shouted standing just a few feet from the man.

"No!" the pirate laughed.

Serenity glared at the four pirates who were staring at her laughing. "I warned you!" Serenity whispered. Without any more warning Serenity quickly kicked the pirate who had a hold of Abby in the balls.

"Ahh!" the pirate screamed letting go of Abby and falling to the ground. The three other pirates quickly advanced on Serenity while Abby ran behind her to safety. After getting a few feet away Abby turned around to see Serenity punch one of the pirates who in turned fell to the ground.

"Wow!" Abby whispered as she watched Serenity kick another pirate in the stomach and punched him in the face.

Serenity turned to the last pirate remaining before her. "Well come on!" Serenity shouted raising her fist. To her surprise the pirate quickly began to shake his hands in a no manner.

"I was only joking!" the pirate shouted before turning and running away. Serenity quickly turned around and ran over to Abby.

"Abby, are you alright?" Serenity asked dropping to her knees before the girl.

Abby looked up at Serenity with excitement in her large greens eyes, "Serena, that was so awesome!"

* * *

Will ran through the streets trying to help as many people as he could, however he was stopped as he heard someone scream his name. Quickly turning around Will's eyes fell upon the scene of two pirates dragging Elizabeth away. "Elizabeth!" Will screamed about to run after her, but was blocked. Will looked at the pirate in front of him in shock. (He's should be dead! My axe definitely hit him) Will thought. While Will stared at the suppose dead pirate another pirate was running past him and hit him in the back of the head with a pan.

Jack quickly leapt away from the window as he saw the cannon hurling toward the cell walls. He had moved away just in time as a hole was blown into the other cell's wall. All the prisoners in the bell next to Jack quickly began to crawl out of the hole.

"My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all." the last prisoner to leave shouted to Jack.

Jack sighed as he watch all the prisoners escaped. (Go figure) Jack frowned to himself. Jack kicked rock in his anger which caused him to look down and notice the bone in his cell. It was the same bone that the prisoners had been using to entice the dog over to them. Jack quickly picked it up and dropped to his knee next to the cell's gate. Jack began to whistle and tap the bone on the ground. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack . Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Suddenly the sound of a gun shot and the door from the fort being thrown open caused the dog to run off.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack shouted after the dog, but was cut off when the body of a guard rolled down the steps. Jack back away as two pirates came walking down the stairs.

"This ain't the armory." the pirate known as Twigg shouted looking around the cell chamber.

Meanwhile the other pirate Koehler noticed Jack sitting in the jail cell, "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twigg smiled as he walked over to look at Jack. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg grinned spitting at him.

Jack grinned at the two pirates, "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The comment made Koehler angry who then reached through the cell and grabbed Jack by the throat. Jack glanced now and noticed something quite unusual. The part of Koehler's arm that was in the moonlight no longer had any flesh, but it was now a skeleton.

Jack smirked, "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell!" Koehler hissed as he released Jack. Jack looked down at his own hand in interest as the two pirates left the cell chamber.

"That's very interesting." Jack whispered looking towards where they had left.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped as she was pulled aboard the ship that was attacking Port Royal. As she stood there, she looked around at all the pirates who grinned at her. Not even after a second of being on the ship a tall pirate by the name of Bosun walked up to her and the two pirates that brought her here, " I didn't know we was takin' on captives."

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel announced.

Elizabeth then stepped towards Bosun, " I am here to negotiate..."

However, Elizabeth was silence as Bosun slapped her. "And you will speak when spoken to." Bosun shouted.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Bosun's wrist causing him to turn around. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." announced the man who grabbed Bosun's wrist.

"Aye sir!" Bosun replied backing away. Elizabeth quickly came to the conclusion that is was Captain Barbossa who stood before her now. The man was rather old with a long grayish blond beard and light bluish green eyes.

"My apologies, Miss." Barbossa replied to Elizabeth. Elizabeth bowed slightly to the man before looking him right in the eyes.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." she announced.

Barbossa smiled, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I want you to leave and never come back."

Her announcement earned nothing but laughter from the crew. Barbossa grinned and looked at Elizabeth, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Elizabeth looked at Barbossa with a confused expression since she didn't know what he said. "Means no." he laughed.

Elizabeth glared at him before ripping the medallion off her throat and walking over to the edge of the boat. "Very well. I'll drop it!" Elizabeth announced holding the medallion of the edge.

Barbossa grinned, "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused, " It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya now?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine! Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." Elizabeth replied as she pretended to drop the medallion. Barbossa jumps forward to grabbed the medallion, but stops when he noticed that Elizabeth did not really drop it.

He looked to see her staring at him with a cocky expression. "Ah, do you have a name Miss?" he chuckled.

"Elizabeth …Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Elizabeth replied as she curtsied.

"Miss Turner...?" Barbossa repeated turning to look at his crew.

"Bootstrap." Pintel whispered to Ragetti.

Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean!"

Barbossa smiled and held out his hand, "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return.

Elizabeth nodded and handed him the medallion, "Our bargain?"

Barbossa turned around and began to walk away, "Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

Elizabeth ran after him quite confused, "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren..." Elizabeth was quickly silenced when Barbossa spun around to look at her.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner" Barbossa laughed.

* * *

Serenity walked down the streets of Port Royal to see its citizens trying to clean up the mess that the pirates had caused. Glancing up the street, Serenity quickly spotted a familiar figure laying on the ground. "What thu?" she whispered running over to the person.

A hard slap brought Will right out of his sleep. He quickly lunched up off the ground almost making the person who slapped him fall down. "Be careful Will." came a voice he knew very well. Will looked up from the ground to see Serenity standing over him.

"Serenity?" Will exclaimed confused.

"Will, why are you laying on the ground?" Serenity questioned him.

Memories of last nights occurrence ran through Will's head. "Elizabeth..." Will whispered.

Serenity looked at him confused, "What about Lizzy?"

Will looked at Serenity with worry as he climbed up off the ground. "The pirates last night took her." Will exclaimed.

"What!" Serenity gasped in horror.

Will followed Serenity as she ran up to the Port Royal's fort. As soon as both of them entered the fort, they noticed Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and two other men looking at a map. "Uncle!" Serenity shouted running over to the group.

Governor Swann looked up and a quick sign of relief passed over his features. "Serenity!" he shouted. Serenity quickly ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Uncle, I am happy to see you are all right. Oh, Uncle they took Elizabeth." Serenity exclaimed.

"Thank god your all right. And we know about Elizabeth, were trying to figure out what to do." Governor Swann replied.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will shouted walking up to the group.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swann replied looking at Will.

Lieutenant Murtogg, who happened to be one of the two men standing with the Governor and Commodore quickly spoke up, "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

Mullroy just happened to be the other man standing there, "Mention it, is more what he did."

Will quickly pointed to the two men, "There! Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

Norrington sighed and didn't even bother looking at Will, "No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Will quickly interrupted the Commodore by slamming his hatchet into the middle of the map.

"That's not good enough." Will shouted.

"Will, please..." Serenity whispered grabbing a hold of Will's arm trying to calm him. Norrington picked up the hatchet and handed it back to Will.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington replied.

Will glared at him before turning and walking away. "Sorry, Uncle I must go check on him!" Serenity replied bowing to her Uncle.

"Just don't go that far away!" Governor Swann replied before turning back to the Commodore.

"Will, wait!" Serenity shouted running after him. Will stopped and turned around as Serenity reached him. "Will, what are you going to do?" Serenity asked with worry in her eyes.

"I am going to go get Jack Sparrow's help. If they wouldn't do anything about Elizabeth, I will!" Will replied before heading towards the cell chambers.

* * *

Jack's forehead began to crease as he concentrated on trying to unlock the cell door with the bone. "Come on..." Jack whispered trying to turn the bone. However, the sound of the door opening causing Jack to grab the bone and fall backwards to act like he was sleeping.

"You. Sparrow." came a familiar voice.

"Aye." Jack exclaimed looking up to see the blacksmith boy at front of the cell.

"Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it!" Jack replied laying backwards again.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

Jack looked back up with a grin, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found accept by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked.

Jack looked at his nails, "Why ask me?"

"Because they took a Elizabeth!" came a voice from behind Will.

Jack quickly leapt up and Will moved aside. She stood there staring at with a hardened expression. "So what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked looking at her.

"You can stop be selfish for once, and do something right for a chance." Serenity replied.

"Perhaps I don't want to do the right thing." Jack replied staring Serenity in the eyes.

Will watched the scene quite confused, (Why are they talking toward each other like they knew each other before this?)

Serenity sighed and looked at Jack, "Please Jack, who knows what they will do to her."

Jack turned and once again met her eyes, (Damn she's giving me that pleading look. She knows I can't resist that.) "Fine! But how you going to get me out of here?" Jack asked.

"We can find something to break the door!" Will offered.

"That or we could..." Serenity replied as she pulled two long pins out of her hair. (Thank god, I had my hair done up yesterday.) She thought. Serenity quickly dropped to her knees next to the luck.

"Serenity, do you know what your doing?" Will asked confused.

"Uh hh . . . yeah." Serenity replied as she moved the pins together. The sound of the lock moving confirmed her knowledge of the art. "There!" Serenity exclaimed with a proud smile. (I am glad I can still do that after three years.) She thought to herself. Serenity got up and backed away from the door.

"All right we need to get out of here." Will announced moving toward the stairs.

"Of course." Jack replied stepping out of the jail.

Serenity turned to follow Will, but didn't get very far when she was suddenly spun around. Will turned around when he heard a gasp and was greeted with the sight of Jack passionately kissing Serenity. Serenity's brain was on cloud nine for a second before she realized what was going on. Serenity quickly pushed him away and shouted, "Stop!"

Jack smirked as he looked her up and down, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Serenity glared at him, "Just get your effects." She then turned and started to walk up the steps. Will stepped back to let Serenity ahead of him. However, as she walked past, he noticed the large smile of her face.

* * *

I know I left some stuff out from the movie, but this is a story about Serenity in the Pirates of the Caribbean story line. As you can see, Serenity is definitely hiding a few things about herself from everybody in the story. Serenity will not be a cry baby in this story as you can see with her being able to defend herself. You can probably see where this story will go, if not just keep reading the story. In the next chapter more of Serenity's past will be revealed. So keep in tuned and please review: I will take good and bad remarks. Nobody can get better if they don't receive criticism. Thanks a lot RocktheSocks. Redo done somewhat 7/29 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Pirates of the Caribbean. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a dollar to my name, please do not sue me!_**

Rated T: Just because I don't know what will be written, and there might be a few foul words.

_**Hi everyone: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I am going to try the normal format for the story this time. Sorry if you had any trouble reading the other two chapters. Maybe later I will go back and change the format. Once again, THANK YOU for reviewing my story :)**_

Note: Flashbacks and dreams will be done in _italic_, thoughts will be put in ( ), and talking will be done in quotes " ".

* * *

They ran as quickly as they could seeking shelter under a bridge. After crossing the small river underneath the bridge they came to a halt when they could see both of Port Royal's Navy Ships. Will gazed out into the bay to see the Dauntless floating offshore, "Are we going to steal that ship?" 

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. Now one question I should have asked earlier. I know why Serenity wants to save Elizabeth. And I am guessing that you have found a girl, who just happens to be Elizabeth. Am I right?" Jack questioned looking at Will.

"Yes, she is. However, Jack that isn't a question it's a statement." Will replied causing Jack to sigh.

"I know that isn't a question. The question is who exactly are you? And how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack replied.

"My name is Will Turned and I would die to save Elizabeth. Also that was two questions, not one." Will responded.

Jack looked over at Will studying him for a second, "That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt, named after your father."

Will looked at Jack confused for a second before slowly nodding. Meanwhile Serenity stood next to the men getting angry over the fact that her shoes and the end of her dress were soaked. "Excuse me! Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go commandeer the Interceptor?" Serenity exclaimed.

Both Jack and Will turned around to look at Serenity. They both quickly took noticed that she was very agitated by the fact they were standing in water and she was wearing a new dress. "No were not going to stand around here. Will and I are going to go commandeer the Interceptor. And you **Ms. Swann** are going to go home. This adventure is going to be to dangerous for you." Jack replied enthusing on the name Ms. Swann with a frown.

"WHAT?" Serenity almost shouted looking at Jack in shock. "Jack's right Serena. This is definitely not an adventure for a lady." Will replied.

Serenity glared at the two men who were refusing to let her join the quest to save Elizabeth. She looked over at Jack who was shoeing her away with his hands. Serenity glared at him before turning around. "God, I hate men!" she mumbled as she stormed away.

(I can't believe Jack! He knows I am not the kind of woman that just sits around.) Serenity screamed in her head as she marched down the boardwalk to the Navy ships dock. (The nerve of that man and the nerve of Will taking his side! Jack better not think that I am just going to do what he says! Elizabeth is after all my cousin! Like hell I'm going to just sit around!) Serenity quickly noticed Commodore Norrington at the end of the dock talking to one of his soldiers. "Commodore Norrington!" Serenity shouted as she made her way to the edge of the dock.

Norrington looked up at the shout of his name to see Serenity Swann marching down the dock with a very angry expression. "Yes, Ms. Swann what can I do for you?" Norrington asked.

"You can tell me just what your doing to save my cousin!" Serenity replied with a very stern expression. As Serenity spoke to Norrington, the soldier Groves standing next to them noticed a boat coming toward the dock. "Commodore!" Groves shouted getting Norrington's attention.

Norrington turned around to see Lieutenant Gillette on a boat rowing to shore with the rest of the crew that was suppose to be on the Dauntless. "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner, they've taken the Dauntless." came Gillette's shouts. A frown appeared on Norrington's face as he turned around and boarded the Interceptor.

Serenity glared at Norrington as he rudely walked passed her without saying anything. "Commodore!" Serenity shouted trying to get his attention as she too boarded the ship. "Commodore, I was talking to you!" Serenity yelled walking up toward the wheel of the ship where Norrington stood.

"Ms. Swann I am quite sorry. However, we have a situation right now, so if you could please exit the ship I would greatly appreciate it." Norrington replied with a rude voice.

(Are all men stupid!) Serenity wondered before once again glaring at the Commodore. "No! I will not leave this ship until you tell me what your plans are to find Elizabeth!" Serenity replied crossing her arms.

Norrington sighed, knowing he didn't have time for her. "All right, Ms. Swann. I will tell you the plans of her rescue after I stop Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow. So if you could be so kind as to wait in my quarters until this issue is settled, it will benefit both you and I." Norrington pleaded. He watched as Serenity smiled and turned around heading to his quarters. (Sucker!) Serenity laughed as she walked away from Norrington.

* * *

Will gazed was fixed on the horizon before turning to look at Jack who was at the wheel of the Interceptor. In had been at least thirty minutes since they had commandeered the ship. Jack was quietly steering the ship looking toward the horizon heading to a destining unknown to Will. Will slowly crept up to the wheel of the ship giving Jack a questionable look. "Jack, back at Port Royal why did you assume that I was named after my father?" 

Jack glanced over at Will to see him with a very curious expression on his face. "William Turner just seems to be a respectable name! I figured you were named after your father!" Jack replied looking back to the ocean.

Will frowned as he stared at Jack, "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father didn't you?"

Jack sighed as he once again looked over toward Will. "Aye, I knew him. I am one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Others just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. He was a very good man...a very good pirate!" Jack responded.

Will's eyes went wide in anger at the mention of his father being a pirate. "That's not true! My father was not a pirate!" he shouted.

Jack stared at Will with a frown. "He was a pirate and a very good one at that. Now you can believe it or don't. But, when have I lied to you?" Jack exclaimed.

Will stood still for a minute trying to think of time Jack had lied to him. Even though he had no reason to trust the pirate, Jack hadn't lied to him. Will opened his mouth to respond to Jack's statement when a voice cut him off. "You two really need to stop fighting!" came a voice that Will knew very well.

Will turned around to be greeted with sight of Serenity Swann standing a few feet away from him holding a bowl of freshly carved fruit. "Serenity? What? How did you..." Will stammered surprised to see Serenity who was suppose to still be in Port Royal.

Jack grinned at the sight of Serenity, "I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence."

Will turned and looked at Jack with a confused expression, "You knew she was on the boat!"

"Aye! You should never assume anything with Serenity! She has this weird way of popping up out of no where completely undetected. I knew could figure out how she does it." Jack replied with a sly grin to Will.

"I have been down in the kitchen. Lucky the soldiers had already loaded the food. I know none of us have eaten. So I took the liberty upon my self to cut up some of the fresh fruit they had." Serenity smiled handing the bowl to Will for him and Jack to share. Serenity then turned to Jack, "So Captain Sparrow, where is our destination?"

Jack frowned at the formality she used toward him, "Tortuga, luv." Jack watched as a smile quickly made its way to Serenity's lips.

"Very well then! I will be sleeping in the Commodore's quarters. Please wake me before we reach there." Serenity replied walking away from the two men.

Will watched Serenity walk away before he turned to look at Jack. "How exactly do you know Serenity?"

Jack glanced over Will, "Well if she didn't tell you, why do you assume I will? And besides if she wants you to know. She'll tell you." Jack replied before he once again returned to sailing the ship. Meanwhile Will turned back to the spot where Serenity had been standing, while thousands of questions running through his mind.

* * *

Jack smiled as he let out a happy sigh, "Everything is just as I remember it." Will and Serenity followed him as they made their way into Tortuga. He looked around to see man pirates and local people just having a huge party. A lot of them were fighting, drinking, talking, or trying to pick up one of the local whores. "Most important, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, poriferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack questioned looking over to Will. 

"It'll linger." Will replied not at all impressed with the town. He was not very pleased with the disorderly fashion that everyone was taking apart in. (These people are acting like animals. Running around and sucking down alcohol) he thought with a disgusted look.

However, Serenity looked around with a smile on her face. She stopped walking as the two men in front of her stop. She looked at both of them as Jack announced they were going to be looking for an old friend of his. "Well why you two are off doing that. I have something that I need to attend too." Serenity announced as she walked away from Jack and Will.

Will watched in horror as Serenity quickly walked away from them and disappeared into the crowd. "Jack, we can't let Serenity wander around on her own. She could be hurt or even worse attacked." Will exclaimed in horror.

Jack was also watching Serenity walked and only after hearing Will's voice did he look away. Jack slowly started to walk as well, "You need not be worrying about Serenity, trust me. She can very easily take care of herself."

Serenity made her way down the road not even bothering to hold up her dress since it was already filthy. After walking for a few minutes Serenity had finally reached her destination. She glanced over to see a sign next to the door that read the name of the family who lived there. Serenity smiled as quickly reached up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Serenity could hear the sound of someone moving around inside. Moments later the door opened to reveal a woman around Serenity's age with a red hair and green eyes. Serenity smiled as she watched the woman's eyes go wide in shock. "Hello, Molly." Serenity exclaimed with a sly grin.

Molly Kingrid stared at the woman on her doorstep in shock. "Serena? Is that really you?" Molly gasped in shock.

"Aye! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Serenity smiled.

"Please come in! And tell me the reason you have decided to grace my home with your wonderful presence." Molly smiled gesturing Serenity into her home.

Serenity smiled as she walked into her old friend's house. "Well, Molly luv. I have come to collect my things." Serenity replied. She watched as Molly smiled and quickly nodded before walking into a different room of the house.

* * *

Jack smiled at the man who sat across from him at the table. The man known as Mr. Gibbs was an older man in his late forties with dark hair and sharp blue eyes. He was also a friend of Jack's, which is why Jack had come to Tortuga to find him. Jack quietly nodded towards Will who was standing a few feet away keeping an eye out for any trouble. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack replied looking back toward Gibbs. 

Gibbs smiled as the information Jack just told him sunk in. He quickly understood Jack's plan to get back the Black Pearl. "Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs smiled.

"One can only hope." Jack grinned as he raised his tankard to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and quickly rose his and both men clanked their drinks together. Jack slowly pulled his drink back to his lips and was about to down the drink until the door to the bar was kicked open.

Will had been looking around for anyone suspicious that might give him and Jack problems. He had noticed a few people he was very hesitate around, but the rest of the people looked like local people just having a good time. Feeling certain that their time was almost over in the bar Will began to relax. However, as soon as he decide to relax the sound of the door being kicked open caused him to become very alert again.

Everyone one in the bar stopped drinking their tankards as the door to the bar was kicked open. All the people including the locals, the pirates, and all people working turned toward the door. Many of the locals who had been living in Tortuga for many years knew if the person standing in the doorway immediately. Meanwhile, Will was staring at the figure in shock, while Jack was grinning. Because standing in the doorway was none other than Serenity Swann looking no, where like the girl, who had been living in Port Royal. She stood at the doorway in a pair of place pants that fitted her very tightly going to about mid calf. She wore a black undershirt that had a few cuts in the fabric. Over the black shirt she wore a white puffy shirt that was similar to Jack's, yet her's fit her like a second skin. She also wore a pair of black heeled boots that came up to almost her knees and the heels on the boots were pointed. She also wore a belt that held a pistol and sword. Her hair was free from any remaining pins she had in it, allowing it to flow freely around her. She was also wearing heavy dark make-up around her eyes that was similar to what all the pirate's wore. Everyone stood in complete awe of the woman before them. Many of them not believing that she really was the girl that once visited Tortuga often. Meanwhile, the man that owned the bar, Jeff, knew right away who the woman was. "Well, well, well...looks what just walked into the doors mates. I do believe trouble once again has decided to show its pretty little face once again." Jeff laughed.

Serenity smiled as she walked in and looked around to see a lot of very familiar faces. She was also quite happy to see the owner of the bar still remembered her. "I'm surprise that you still remember me!" Serenity grinned walking over to the bar.

"Still remember you?" Jeff laughed. "Hell! How could anyone forget the beautiful Mrs. Sparrow!" he grinned pouring her some alcohol into a tankard.

Will's eyes went wide in horror at the name that the bar man just called Serenity. (That man really didn't call Serenity, Mrs. Sparrow did he. There is no way a lady like Serenity would ever marry Jack.) Will thought in shock. He continue to think about the name he just heard until a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Jack staring at him with a frown, "Don't believe everything you hear." Will looked at Jack confused as he walked back to the table where Mr. Gibbs was.

Gibbs looked at Jack confused as Jack sat back down at the table. Gibbs slowly leaned over to once again check to see if it really was Serenity sitting at the bar with the owner Jeff and many other pirates. "It really is Serenity!" Gibbs whispered looking back at Jack.

"Aye, it's her!" Jack replied taking a gulp of alcohol out of his newly refilled tankard.

"I thought you said she disappeared." Gibbs replied glancing over at Serenity every now and then.

Jack sighed as he looked at Serenity who was downing her second drink. She always was one to never do anything slow. "She did disappear! I found her in Port Royal living with her uncle, Governor Swann." Jack responded.

"Really, now? She's a Governor's niece. I would have never had guessed." Gibbs exclaimed quiet surprised by what Jack had just revealed.

Jack grinned, "Neither would I. After all you never expect a woman who's from that high of society to be one of best pirates out there."

After an hour or two of sitting around drinking Jack came to the conclusion it was time to head back to the ship to get a least a bit sleep. Will was already sound asleep on a table, while Serenity was still drinking talking to her old friend Jeff. Jack walked over and nudged Will causing him to wake up immediately. "Were leaving!" Jack announced. Will responded with a nod before getting up to follow Jack. Jack walked past all the people who were passed out on the floor heading towards the bar. He grinned as Jeff looked up and nodded at him before backing away from Serenity. Serenity noticed Jeff backing away which caused her to turn and see Jack walking towards her.

"What do you want Jack?" Serenity asked quite loudly.

"We need to get back to the ship, Serenity." Jack replied.

He watched as a frowned appeared on Serenity's lips. "I don't want to leave! It's been a long time since I have gotten to sit down and drink with old friends." she pouted.

Jack sent Jeff a glance telling him to cut off Serenity's drinks. Jeff quickly nodded as he walked up and took away Serenity's drink. "Jack's right, Serena. That's enough for time. While don't you head home and get some sleep." he replied.

Serenity turned towards him with a frown, "No, I'm not done drinking!"

Jack sighed knowing very well that Serenity was very drunk. (She never really could hold her liquid) he thought. Without saying any more Jack stepped forward picked Serenity up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jack! Put me down!" came her shouts as she tried to get away from him.

Jack nodded a bye to Jeff as he headed to the door with Will behind him. While, Serenity continued to shout at Jack to let her go. "Not a chance, luv!" Jack grinned walking out of the bar.

* * *

After reaching the boat and dragging Serenity on board they group decided to call it a night. Will looked over at Jack who was picking Serenity up off the ground. "Do you want me to help you get her in the room?" Will asked. He watched as Jack shook his head no before walking towards the Commodore's room. Will waited until they were out of his sight before heading downstairs to the crew's quarters. The question of why many people refereed to Serenity as Mrs. Sparrow stilling running threw is mind. 

Jack picked the door to the Commodore's room closed with his foot before moving over to the bed. Serenity had stopped fighting him on the boat ride back to the ship which made it easier to deal with her. Jack slowly lowered her onto the bed as to not hurt her. After laying her down he began to move away, but was stopped by Serenity grabbing his shirt. "What is it Serenity?" Jack asked softly. He sat there awaiting her answer, but was greet with a kiss instead. Jack was quite surprised that Serenity was actually kissing him, yet surprised was quickly taken over by lust. He quickly deepened the kiss causing Serenity to wrap her arms around him.

After a minute with no air Jack pulled back his breathing becoming quite rapid. "God, how I missed you Sere!" he whispered lending down to kiss her again.

Serenity happily gave into his kiss until his hands slowly began to drift up her shirt. As soon as she felt his hands against her flesh memories of their many nights together flashed through her mind. Then suddenly the memory of unbearable pain and sorrow swept over her and she shoved Jack away. "NO!" she screamed.

Jack stumbled backwards as Serenity pushed him away. It took him a minute for his mind to go straight before he looked to see Serenity laying on the bed crying. "Sere, what is it?" he whispered walking over and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Serenity screamed pulling away from Jack. Jack backed away as Serenity sat up and turned around to look at him with tears slipping down her face.

"Serenity, I ..." Jack started, but was cut off by Serenity.

" Don't you dare say anything! What did you think you were going to get? A lovely kiss and sex as a welcome back into my life gift?" she asked looking at him.

Jack stared at her in shock. "No! I didn't mean for it to seem like that!" he whispered.

"I mean, how dare you walk back into my life with even so much as a sorry or any sympathy for that matter. You didn't care about me then and I know you don't care about me now!" Serenity shouted at him.

"That's not true!" Jack replied trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, sure! If you cared you would have been there! If you really cared you would have brought back a doctor like you promised you were going to do! If you...if you really loved me...you wouldn't have been out drinking when are daughter died!" Serenity screamed newer tears sliding down her face.

Jack stared at her in completely shock. He had never expected her to actually accuse him of not loving her and of not feeling any sorrow over the death of his child. Jack stayed in a state of shock for a few seconds before entering a state of anger. "What do you know Serenity! You think its all about you! That you're the only one that lost her! Well I hate to break it to you Serenity, your not the only that lost her. I lost her too, I lost our daughter! And I know I did something incredibly stupid that night, but there's no way to change it. Just like there is no way to change the fact that maybe are daughter wasn't meant to be in this world!" he shouted at first, but slowly finished off in a whisper.

Serenity looked at him in shock and horror, "What do you mean she wasn't meant to be in this world?"

"Come on Sere! I talked to the doctor too. He told me the same thing he told you. Hardly any children born earlier survive, especially are daughter who was four months early." he replied looking her straight in the eyes. He watched as anger filled her eyes and a frown crossed her lips.

"Get out!" she whispered. He stood still for a second just looking at her. "GET OUT NOW!" she screamed pointing at the door. Jack didn't say anything as he quickly turned around and left slamming the door behind him. Serenity stared at the door for a second before collapsing on the bed in tears.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay. **

**And I really hope I did an easier format to read, if I did let me know. If I still need to work on also let me know. Also I just want to say sorry on my grammer and spelling, I am not very good in English. **

**Just to let you know if you have any questions you can just ask them in the reviews. Any ways keep reviewing, I enjoy reading what ever is sent to me. **

**Love RocktheSocks (The Girl That Doesn't Own Anything)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Pirates of the Caribbean. Those that do own them are extremely rich, in which I am not so therefore I do not own them. And since I am not rich and have only a dollar to my name, please do not sue me!_**

Rated T: Just because I don't know what will be written, and there might be a few foul words.

_**Hi everyone: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.. Keep on reviewing, the more I get the faster I will update.**_

Note: Flashbacks and dreams will be done in _italic_, thoughts will be put in ( ), and talking will be done in quotes " ".

* * *

"You stole my boat!" the woman screamed at Jack as they stood on the docks. Jack looked at the woman with an unpleasant smile and then glanced back to the crew that Mr. Gibbs had founded for him. They were all staring at him and Anamaria wondering what was going to happen. 

Jack sighed as he turned back to the very angry woman in front of him. "Actually borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack replied trying to convince her that he was sorry.

Jack's smile quick disappeared when Anamaria slapped him for a second time. "But you didn't!" she shouted hotly.

"You'll get another one! I promise!" Jack replied holding up his hands to defend himself in case she decided to slap him again.

"Aye! Anamaria will get a new boat in exchange for her help!" came a voice from the beginning of the dock.

Jack and the rest of the crew turned to see Serenity standing at the beginning of the knock with a sly smile on her face. Meanwhile, a large smile graced Anamaria's lips at the sight of her old friend. "So, it is true! The beautiful Serenity has made her long awaited return." Anamaria laughed as she walked over and hugged her old friend.

"Anamaria, it's so great to see you. I do hope you don't have a problem helping me get my cousin back!" Serenity replied returning the hug.

"No, of course not. I have no problem helping you. Jack on the other hand is a different story." Anamaria laughed as her and Serenity headed towards the boats.

Jack watched as Serenity and Anamaria headed for the boats, with the crew right behind them. He sighed as Will walked up behind him and gave him a strange look. Jack shook his head as he turned and faced Will. "Women! They're nothing but trouble." he replied before also heading toward the boats.

* * *

Will yawned as he walked onto the deck of the ship to be greeted with an eerie fog. He stretched as he turned to walk toward Mr. Gibbs to find out what was going on. He glanced up to the wheel of the ship to see Jack steering and Serenity talking to Anamaria. Will looked over at Mr. Gibbs who was sitting down on an old barrel. "How is it that Jack came by that compass!" Will asked sitting down next to him. 

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs replied glancing at Jack.

Will looked at Gibbs with a very surprised expression on his face. "What? He failed to mention that!" Will exclaimed lending toward Gibbs.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs replied nodding as her recalled the information. "Of course I met him after he got off the island and after he arrived in England. Then again I also met him before he and Serenity ever got married!" Gibbs announced still recalling the time he first met Jack.

Mr. Gibbs was to busy recalling his past, but he didn't even notice Will's jaw drop at the announced of Jack and Serenity. "What do you mean before they got married!" Will gasped.

Gibbs stopped pondering over the past and quickly turned to look at Will quite confused. "Aye, Jack and Serenity are married. Have been for . . . let's see . . . " Gibbs replied thinking too just how long it had been since he found out. "Ahh . . . yes! Six years! It's been six years since those two ran down the ile!" Gibbs smiled once again nodding his head.

Will started at the man in shock and was about to say something when someone cleared their troat. Will and Mr. Gibbs turned around to see Jack and Serenity standing behind them. Will shock face was quickly replaced with a worried glance as he noticed the look of anger that graced Serenity's features. It took him off a guard, because he had never seen that kind of emotion displayed in her. Serenity glared at Mr. Gibbs and then at Will.

"Come on Will! We are going to shore!" Serenity replied with a cold voice before turning and walking away from the group of men.

* * *

Will stared at the two other occupants of the boat on their journey into the cave. Serenity was staring out into the horizon and Jack silently rowed the boat. Will frowned as he could feel the heavy tension in the air. "Six years?" Will exclaimed still in shock. 

"There is nothing to talk about Will!" Serenity exclaimed glaring at him.

Will watched as a frown appeared on Jack's features. "Of course! There is never anything to talk about! Everything that ever happened between Serenity and I was just a horrible nightmare!" Jack replied with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, your right! It was a night, a horrible night that I wish never took place!" Serenity shouted at him.

Will watched as the two stared to fight their voices becoming louder by the second. "Excuse me, Sparrows! Don't you think we need to keep it down!" Will replied.

Jack and Serenity went silent and turned to face Will. A frown quickly returned to Serenity's lips as she once again glared at Will. "I am not Mrs. Sparrow, so don't you dare refer to me as that." she whispered with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, sure! If I remember correctly, we never did make the trip to have a divorce. So legally . . . " Jack started to correct her. However, he quickly stopped when he noticed the murderous look he was receiving from her.

Will watched as Jack gave off a small huff before he went completely silent. Will then turned around to face the front of the boat since they were entering the cave.

They pulled up to the shore of the cave and quietly as they could. Will was the first of the boat and he quickly turned to help bring it more into the port. Serenity then stood up to get off the boat, but was stopped when Jack grabbed her arm. "No, Serenity! You stay here!" Jack whispered.

Serenity glared at him before returning to her seat not even bothering fighting with him. Jack glanced over at her before quietly making his way off the boat to follow Will.

Jack slowly laid down on the ground next to Will and gazed out into the crowd of pirates. It was not hard at all to find Elizabeth considered she was standing on a pile of treasure with Barbossa. They watched as Barbossa pushed Elizabeth down toward the chest of gold placing her in a position where it looked like he was going to slice her troat.

"We need to help her!" Will whispered standing up.

Will was about to run to save her when Jack grabbed his arm. "Do us a favor! I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack whispered before walking off. Will glared at Jack's retreating figure before quietly following him.

Serenity hauled herself out of the boat after about five minutes of waiting. "I am not just going to sit there." she whispered to herself making her way into the cavern. Serenity only got a few feet when Jack appeared before her.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked glaring at her.

Serenity opened her mouth in order to respond, however, before she could yell at Jack was hit from behind. Since being hit from behind Jack fell forward onto Serenity; who in turn fell backwards hitting her head on a rock knocking her unconscious.

Will didn't even bother to make sure if Jack was okay before heading off to rescue Elizabeth. Of course, he never even noticed that he took Serenity out as well.

* * *

Her eyes slowly began to open at the sound of people shouting. (Uh hh. my head.) she thought as her head pulsed with pain. The focus in her eyes slowly came back and she realized that someone was lying on her. She slowly moved her body causing the person on top of her to wake up. 

Jack groaned as he sat up and quickly went to rub the sore spot on the back of his head. He quickly shook his head and then looked down to see Serenity underneath him. A smile quickly graced his lips, "We do seem to have a problem ending up in this position, don't we?" He watched a small smile appeared on Serenity's lips. He returned the smile and stood up to help her.

Jack pulled her off the ground and was about to ask what happen when loud voices were coming from one of the cave's passage ways. Jack turned to look at Serenity, but we greeted with the sight of her walking toward the voices. Jack quickly ran after her trying to stop her before she ran into any of Barbossa's crew.

The Black Pearl's crew came to a halt at the sight of two figures approaching them. Pintel stepped forward his eyes' wide in shock as he pointed at Jack. "You! You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted.

Jack gave Pintel a weird look, "Are you sure?"

The pirates quickly drew their pistols and pointed them at Jack. Jack quickly stepped forward and held up his hands in defense. "Parley!" he shouted with a triumph smile.

Pintel gripped his pistol as an angry look appeared on his face. "Damn it!"

Captain Barbossa walked up to the two prisoners with a very surprise look in his eyes. "How in blazes did you get off that island?" he questioned.

Jack smiled, " When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack watched as a frown appeared on Barbossa's lips. "Well, I won't be making the same mistake twice." Barbossa replied. He smiled as he turned to his crew about to give them the order to kill Jack, but his eyes fell upon the second prisoner. "Well, who do we have here?" Barbossa asked smiling at Serenity.

"Not, pay any attention to her." Jack replied moving to block Serenity from Barbossa's view.

Barbossa frowned and quickly shoved Jack out of the way and walked up to Serenity. "Who are you lass?" he asked.

Serenity frowned up at Barbossa, "It's none of your business who I am!"

Barbossa smiled and turned to his crew, "We have some feisty one here boys!" Barbossa then turned back to her, "Give me your name, girl!"

He watched as a sly smile appeared on her lips, "Serena . . . Serena Sparrow!" she replied looking him right in the eyes.

A very surprised expression appeared on Barbossa's features as he turned toward Jack. "Well, Jack I am surprised that you actually found a woman to marry you. Not only that she's a beautiful one too. I must of course assume she is crazy." he announced.

"Who isn't?" Jack chuckled slightly.

"Now Jack, it will be a shame for such a woman to be married to you. In order to fix that we'll kill you and keep your lovely little wife as our maid. Kill him!" Barbossa laughed.

Serenity watched in horror as all the pirates raised their pistols toward Jack. However, before any of the pirates who fire a single shot Jack caught Barbossa's attention. "The girl's blood didn't work did it!" he announced slyly.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa shouting immediately turning around. He walked back toward Jack and glared at him. "You know who's blood I need?" he asked with a very serious voice.

Jack grinned at him, "I know who's blood you need!"

* * *

Jack sighed as he stood in the captain's quarters of the Black Pearl. He turned around to look at Serenity who was sitting next to the window. Jack sighed was again at the silence in the room. He gave an annoyed grunt as he took a seat he then crossed his arms an stared at the floor. "This use to be your room?" came Serenity's soft voice. 

Jack turned to look at her, "Yes! However, when it was mine it was looking nicer and cleaner!" He continued to stare at her admiring her beauty as she stared out the window. The sound of a small laugh broke his thoughts of her beauty.

"You having a clean room . . . please Jack. You never keep anything clean." Serenity laughed softly.

Jack slowly stood up and walked over to where she was seated. Serenity looked up and smiled at him as he made his way over. "Jack..." she whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked sitting down next to her. Jack watched as a sad look appeared in her eye's as she stared at him.

"Do you really think she wasn't meant for this world?" she whispered.

Jack stared at Serenity in shock at the questioned. He slowly put his hand over hers and gripped it softly. "Maybe she wasn't . . . but I wish it didn't happen the way it did. I never meant to leave you alone during the labor, during that horrible experience." he whispered.

Jack watched as a few tears slid down her face and he slowly reached over to wipe them away. This action caused Serenity to through her arms around him pulling herself close to him. "She was my baby, Jack. She was my baby . . . and I couldn't save her!" Jack heard Serenity whisper.

Jack slowly began to rock her as he stroked her hair. "Its all right Sere . . . it wasn't your fault." he whispered back.

Serenity was about to reply to Jack, but was cut off with the cabin door being thrown open. Jack and Serenity turned to see Barbossa standing at the door. "We need to talk about our arraignment." he replied with a happy expressed he had interrupted the two lovers.

* * *

Elizabeth screamed and tried to the kick the pirate that was pulling her onto the Black Pearl. "Let me go." she shouted trying to break free. 

"Quiet you wrench." the pirate that had her yelled.

Elizabeth frowned and was about to scream when a voice cut her off. "Let her go this instant!" shouted the all to familiar voice.

Elizabeth looked behind the pirate that held her to see Serenity standing next to Barbossa. "Serena? What in gods' name are you doing here!" Elizabeth shouted in shock.

Elizabeth watched as Serenity walked up to the pirate that had a hold of her and hit him. "When I say let her, go, you let her go understand!" Serenity screamed at the pirate who immediately let Elizabeth go and ran away.

Barbossa smiled at the display and quickly turned to his men. "Men will you be so kind as to tie up Mrs. Sparrow, and Ms. Turner." he announced.

Elizabeth turned to look at Serenity with a confused expression at the name, "Mrs. Sparrow?"

A pirate moved up and grabbed Elizabeth as one moved to grab Serenity. As the pirate went to go grab Serenity, she kicked in the stomach. "Don't you dare touch me! I am not going any where so there is no need to tie me up!" Serenity replied glaring at Barbossa.

Elizabeth looked at Serenity with shock. She knew her cousin was bold, but damn. (Why would she...) Elizabeth began to wonder, however, she was cut off from her thoughts when a pirate dragged Jack Sparrow back on the board.

"Sparrow was the last one captain." the pirate announced shoving Jack down to the ground in front of Barbossa.

Elizabeth quickly looked around and realized that Will was not on the ship. "No wait!" Elizabeth shouted pulling herself free from the pirate and running to the side of the ship. As soon as she reached the side of the ship the Interceptor was blown to pieces. "No, Will" Elizabeth screamed in horror.

Barbossa quickly moved toward Elizabeth and grabbed her by the arm, "Welcome backs, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He laughed as he pushed her toward his crew.

"Leave her alone!" Serenity shouted moving to help her cousin, but was stopped by Jack. Serenity turned around and glared at him, "Jack let me . . . "

"Barbossa!" came shout cutting off Serenity. Everyone on the boat turned to see Will standing on the edge of the edge.

"Will." Elizabeth exclaimed in relief.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa shouted glaring at the boy who in turn pointed a pistol at him.

"She goes free!" Will shouted pointing Jack's pistol at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa laughed.

Serenity glanced over at Jack who was looking at Will in a praying motion. "Don't do anything stupid." she heard Jack whisper.

"You can't. I can." Will shouted toward Barbossa as he held the pistol toward his head.

"Like that!" Jack whispered as Serenity shook her head.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned looking at Will with curiosity.

" My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will shouted toward the pirates.

" He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti gasped pointing at Will.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will shouted at Barbossa.

Barbossa frowned at the boy, "Name your terms!"

"Elizabeth, Serenity, and the crew are to go free and not be harmed!" Will shouted. Will then noticed Jack looking at him with a 'you got to be kidding, what about me' face.

"Is that it?" Barbossa asked with a sly smile.

"Yes!" Will shouted.

* * *

Elizabeth looked back toward Will as she was forced out onto the Pearl's plank. "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore they go free." Will shouted. He was referring to the fact that the crew was locked in the brig, Serenity was being held onto a chair by two pirates, and Elizabeth was being forced off the plank. 

" Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Ms. Elizabeth will be taking a nice vacation on that island with Jack. We will let the crew go next stop. And well with Mrs. Sparrow, we will let her go eventually as soon as we grow tried of her." Barbossa grinned.

"You scum! First you take my ship! You could at least let Serenity go. Why do you have to take away everything!" Jack shouted angry coursing threw his veins.

"Now Jack, that's not being very polite. Now off you go before you say something else that's hurtful. And you, Ms. Elizabeth get a move on it." Barbossa laughed shoving Jack toward the plank.

Elizabeth glared at Barbossa and then turn toward the edge of the plank. She was about to jump when Serenity voice yelling at Barbossa caused her to stop. Elizabeth turned to see Serenity trying to pull away from the pirates that were holding, she was also looking at Barbossa.

"Barbossa, please. Before you make him . . . let me say goodbye!" Serenity whispered looking at Barbossa.

Barbossa looked at Serenity and the tears that filled the girl's eyes created a weird feeling in his cold heart. "All right, just a second." he shouted.

Elizabeth watched as Serenity ran over to Jack and threw her arms around. Since Jack was standing near her, Elizabeth could hear their conversation. "Jack, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I left you!" she heard Serenity whispered.

"It's okay Sere. It doesn't matter if you leave, I will always find you." Jack whispered back.

Elizabeth watched as a smile appeared on Serenity's lips. "Well if that's the case I'll be waiting for you." Serenity whispered before she leaded in and kissed Jack.

Their kiss didn't last long before a pirate came up and ripped Serenity away from Jack. "That's enough time to waste. Get going!" Barbossa shouted.

Elizabeth turned to look at Will and Serenity for one last time before she was forced off the plank. Meanwhile Jack turned to look at Serenity. He smiled at her and mouthed, "I love you." Then he gracefully dove into the ocean after his pistol.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. **

**I know its not much, but school prevents me from doing anything fun. **

**Anyways keep reviewing, and I'll keep typing. **

**Thanks again RocktheSocks. (I don't own anything...expect for my new portable hard** drive...I love that thing)


End file.
